1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an out of front knife with an assisted opening mechanism, especially to an out of front knife that has a blade that must be moved manually a preset distance and overcome a preset resistance, such that a spring inside the out of front knife will help the blade to move to be extended out.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
An out of front knife has a handle and a blade that is able to slide directly forward to extend out of the handle. The out of front knife has existed and long been popular among general republic due to its portability and user friendly design. A conventional out of front knife further has a spring mechanism and a locking mechanism. The spring mechanism is connected to the handle and the blade, and is able to pull the blade to assist the blade to extend out of the handle. The locking mechanism locks the blade at an open position or a closed position, and prevents the blade from being retracted or extended accidentally.
However, once the locking mechanism does not lock the blade well, the spring mechanism is very likely to automatically pull the blade to quickly extend out of the handle and injure people when the conventional out of front knife is bumped or any other accident happens. Therefore, the conventional out of front knife is dangerous and in some countries is regulated by laws and restricted to registered users only.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an out of front knife with an assisted opening mechanism to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.